Elements
In book 1, elements either referred to a basic spell type such as lightning or sound or it meant a type of rune such as energy or solid. See Magic for more info... In book 3, there were demen classed as elementals, these elementals would diminish outside of their element. The elements used are shadow, fire, water, air and earth. An elemental is a spirit bound to an element indicretely, for example, the water in a nymph is no different from the water around it. Ghosts were described similarly to elementals in book 4. In book 6, a djinn was said to have total mastery of a single element, such as magic or time, when they married. Both Karifer and Fenatin had power of water. In book 7 , there were 4 stones called elements. An element stone both produces and attracts its element. The stones were hidden a long time ago but their location is revealed through myths and stories. The elements were hidden in shrines and could only be removed by an elemental of the same type. The shrines were in places the elemental could never reach. The water element was hidden in the driest desert on the planet. It produced an artificial oasis. According to legend, anyone who drinks of the fountain of immortality will never age. Since Wysall was the child of Karifer and Fenatin, he was technically a water elemental but had a human body. Wysall attempted to find the element so as to absorb it and become a djinn by outmatching his parents. Redden used the air element to carry Wysall to the fountain. Wysall removed the element but redden stole it and merged with it. The air element is actually the trioxide stone which has been in trioxide valley since the era of tribes. It was the source of trioxide and the ozone. In book 3, Angland managed to remove the stone by using uv lamps to destroy the toxic trioxide. When the chasm flooded in book 6, Karifer returned the element to its rightful place where it oxygenated the darkest depth of the ocean. When Wysall teamed up with Redden he ignored his parents warning and stole the element. Redden turned out to be an air elemental and absorbed the element. The earth element is hidden in sky city. The city is made of houses ontop of floating rocks. The rock were made by the element but are kept there in equilibrium between the element and gravity. The element remains in the air due to a permanent rising air current. The air current only exists at night but the city moves east to west with the sun. Redden used her air element to fly to the city and take the element and absorb it. The fire element was hidden in the sea but was stolen long ago. The fire djinn Ashtrair took the element and used it to make his home in the centre of the sun. This prevented the sun from going out. It also made it impossible for Redden to find let alone take it. Once Redden learned from an Orstland tale that the eternal flame was used to replenish the sun eternally, she threatened to throw the planet into the sun using the other three elements unless Ashtrair gave her the fire element. He conceded and gave it to her. Without the element, the sun darkened into nothing within a year. Redden absorbed the four elements. She used it to reign as god over the planet and imprison the djinn. Wysall trained for a hundred years to master water magic and fought her valliantly. The water element chose Wysall as its true master and betrayed her. With it, Wysall defeated Redden. He used the earth element to create a second moon, he used the fire element to reignite the sun, he returned the air element and built Atlantis the new capital of Orstland and he kept the water element to remain a djinn. Category:Concepts Category:Objects Category:Book7